The prior art discloses various methods of routing and clamping the cables of a robot including electrical cables and/or cables containing a fluid, such as paint. When such cables are connected to robot parts which are rotatable about a pivotal axis, the cables must be routed and/or clamped to prevent interference and rubbing between the cables and between the cables and the other robot parts. One method that has been employed is to coil the cable or cables so that the cables wind or unwind depending upon the direction of rotation. This method, however, requires additional space to allow the winding and unwinding of the coils of the cable. If such space is not provided, the coils of the cable will rub against the other moving and non-moving parts of the robot, thereby shortening the life of the cables. Also, such cables must be flexible enough to permit such winding and unwinding.
The prior art discloses numerous methods of routing and clamping cables in a robot. These include the U.S. patent to Bock U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,267; the U.S. patent to Stoddard U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,663; the U.S. patent to James U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,700; the U.S. patent to Bergsland et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,701; the U.S. patent to Demorest et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,627; the U.S. patent to Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,805; the U.S. patent to Boretti et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,870; the U.S. patent to Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,525; the U.S. patent to Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,234; the U.S. patent to Abu-Akeel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,166; the U.S. patent to Hedren et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,575; and the U.S. patent to Susnjara U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,959.